


How Lucky

by ShinyNewPenny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Felix Felicis, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Oneshot, friends - Freeform, luck, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyNewPenny/pseuds/ShinyNewPenny
Summary: Harry needs a little luck from Felix





	How Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> My second prompt for Drarropoly  
> Roll: 7  
> New Position: felix felicis  
> Prompt: Writer's choice.  
> WC 204 words  
> team: sorting hat
> 
> I based this on my position on the board and somehow met the word count exactly. I hope you guys enjoy reading all of these wonderful submissions for Drarropoly like I do! Make sure to give all writers and artists some love!

Harry could taste the bitterness of the Felix Felicis as it hit the back of his throat. He already felt more confident. This had to work. Merlin, he hoped this worked. He needed luck now more than ever. 

He left his dorm with a confident stride, merrily waving bye to Ron as his best friend wished him good luck. His feet guided him past the common room and toward the ground floor, something propelling him to head outside, toward the quidditch pitch. 

Taking a deep breathe of fresh air, Harry couldn’t help the goofy smile that overcame his face. He could already spot the head of platinum blonde hair flying high above the stands. When he got closer, he could see the moment Draco spotted him and started his descent. 

Nerves crawled up Harry’s spine when Draco landed right in front of him. They had quickly become friends after the war, surprising everyone- even themselves- with how they seemed to naturally fall into each other's lives. But Harry couldn’t deny that he wanted more, and lately he got the feeling that Draco did too. 

As he stepped closer and watched gray eyes dilate as they locked onto his own, he felt very lucky indeed.


End file.
